The Story of a Boy
by NinTevens
Summary: Isaac's life was simple. Do as your told and keep to yourself. However, what will happen when his mother goes off the edge? Rated T for now. Will change to M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Ugh. My head hurts. Why am I sleeping on the floor? I take a minute to gather my surroundings. The room was well lit, and there was a door on each wall. I looked up to see an unhinged trapdoor, barely hanging off. As soon as I realized what had happened, I ran into the next room.

You see, I used to have a normal life. Me and my Mother lived in a small house on a hill. I would play with my toys, and she would watch Christian Broadcasts on the TV. My life was simple.

However, one day, Mom started muttering about the voice of God. She then took all my toys, all my stuff, even my diaper. Man, wasn't THAT embarrassing.

It doesn't end there, though. Later, she grounded me to my room for no apparent reason-I believe it had something to do with the voice.

Then, earlier, I looked through a crack in my door to see her receiving her final, most horrifying message.

"Yes, my lord, it will be done." She had said, in a now raspy voice.

When I saw her grab that knife, I knew what was going to happen. I knew she was going to sacrifice me to her sick version of God. So, with that, I found the trapdoor under my rug, and jumped into the basement, hoping to escape her wrath.

* * *

**AN:Don't worry. The chapters will be longer than this, this is only a prologue.**

**Thanks to Tucker's Mayflower's Binding of Isaac fanfic for inspiring me.**


	2. Basement 1

I wandered into the next room. There were rocks all over the place, and I  
saw a figure in the center. It looked like an infant, but its head was  
swollen. I approached him, asking "Are you Okay?"To which he responded with  
running away from me. I ran after him, up until the moment he spat a fly at me.

It hurt terribly.

I finally started to cry. However, my tears weren't just streaming down my  
cheeks. They were flying forward for some odd reason. As soon as one hit the  
fly, it rebounded back in pain.

I looked down and clenched my fists. I had the power to fight Fear with Sorrow.  
I took a few aims at the Fly and Swollen creature...screw it, let's call him  
a Mulligan. Not sure where I got that name from, but it sounds cool.

After leaving the room, I saw a new door on the wall.

It was Gold, and had a crown ontop. I decided to enter, and see what awaited  
me. When I entered, there was a Stone pedestal in the center of the room. As  
I approached it, I saw something on the pedestal-Something that made me gag  
in horror.

It was a Blue, Strangled Fetus.

I touched it, to see what its face looked like. I was very curious(Its like how  
when you see a dead guy, you want to poke him with a stick.) I almost immediately  
regreted my descision. As soon as I touched it, it had disappeared. I looked around,  
trying to find it, but I had no idea where it went. Suddenly, I heard a moan from  
behind me, and turned my Little Dead Fetus was floating right behind me,  
smiling at me in the most horrific way possible. I tried to shoot a tear at it, and  
it did the same.

We didn't harm eachother.

I then realized that this guy was meant to help me. I decided to continue on, as there  
was a distinct sound of a Knife and a Wall duking it out. I ran into the next room, to  
find three more Mulligans wandering the room. Me and the Blue kid dispatched of them, very  
easily. I decided he needed a name.

"Hey, little guy, you need a name. What do you think about...Bobby?" I asked it.

Bobby responded with an incredibally wide smile. I smiled back, knowing I had gained a new  
friend in this dark hour. I looked to the next room, to see a floating disembodied head. As  
soon as I moved in sight, it shot a pellet of blood at me, similar to my tears. I ducked  
behind a rock.

I looked at Bobby, and gained an Idea. Strafing always worked in Video Games, right? So why  
wouldn't it work now?"

I ran across the gap in the rocks, firing tears at the Horrifying thing. As soon as it was  
dead, a chest materialized ou tof thin air.I didn't think this was wierd, because everything  
else was already wierded. I opened the chest, and saw a Key and Bomb inside. I smiled, and took  
the two. I didn't know when I would need them, but I probably would at some point in time. I ran  
into the next room, to find two more Horfs.(Get it?Horf?Horrifying?)Anyways, I decided to dispatch  
them, and approached a completely new door.

It had a skull on top of it, and claw like appendages coming out of the frame.

Should I go in?This looks pretty dangeroud, I could get killed in the-

"ISAAAAACCCC!"I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Okay, in you go Isaac." I said to myself, embracing the new room.

* * *

**Alright, here is how I will lay out the story chapters:**

**Floor, Boss, repeat.**

**Also, I want you to suggest what Boss Isaac fights in the next chapter. NOTE: It will be selected from a Poll on my page.**

**TEVENSMOBILE, AWAY!**


	3. Monstrous Monstro

As soon as I entered the room, I could tell something was off. The door behind me shut instantly. I could see what appeared to be a skin colored blob in front of me. I decided to approach it. I beckoned Bobby closer to me.

We walked closer.(I walked. He floated.) And the blob started to turn. As soon as it turned, I saw a giant, childish face. I backed up, realizing this was an enemy. It flew into the air, and I could no longer see it. Suddenly, I was knocked into a wall, and I just barely had time to dodge another stomp.

"Come on… what is your tell?" I muttered, looking for a way to predict him while running around in circles. That was when I saw it.

Whenever he jumped, I could see a black shadow move across the floor. I moved a bit to the left, dodging another stomp. Me and Bobby then began unloading all our tears into it. It recoiled by launching a volley of blood-Spit-balls (?) at me, forcing me into another wall. I barely had time to jump to the left to avoid another stomp. I ran backwards as me and Bobby unleashed another volley of tears upon it. It recoiled the same way as before, but I was ready this time. I quickly jumped right and then back into action, unloading more tears into it. It was going to go down, I could tell that.

I jumped left again to avoid another stomp as to continue firing upon it. The room was bloodying from the damage I had dealt against the beast. He recoiled by hopping in my general direction.

I jumped out of the way, but I made one mistake: I jumped into a rock.

While I was recovering, he got a surprise stomp on me, shoving me away. I was panting, and I didn't think I could take another hit. I jumped out of the way and put all of my strength into the tears. Me and Bobby would probably drown it in a sea of tears.

Just when we thought this wouldn't end, It exploded into a bloody mist.

While I thought this was disgusting at first, I noticed two new things had appeared in the room.

The first thing was a trapdoor, leading deeper into the basement.

The second was a pedestal, with what appeared to be an object on it.

Remembering this was how I had found Bobby, I decided to peak at what was on the pedestal. I approached it, Bobby floating close behind. We curiously looked at the pedestal. I lifted up the object, and we stared at it.

It was a Tooth, greatly resembling the one I saw in the beast's mouth when it had smiled at me. I took it, and wore it around my neck on a chain. It would be a lucky keepsake.

I stared down the trapdoor, wondering if it would be a good idea to go in. Suddenly, I heard large stomping footsteps and a loud, feminine voice yell my name.

I quickly jumped into the trapdoor, leading to who knows where.

* * *

**HAHAHAH!**

**Writer's Block, you can't lock me away forever!**

**Expect to see more Binding of Isaac at one point or another. Please review.**


	4. The Cellar

I hit the floor. I got up, noticing the tooth was not damaged by the fall. I turned around to see Bobby smiling at me. I looked around the room to see it was similar to the Basement I was just in, but was covered in Cobwebs and looked much older. It was like one of those old Cellars from horror movies.

…God, please don't do this to me.

We continued to the next room, where Spiders appeared. Naturally, like 99.9% of all children I freaked out at first, firing tears in every direction (The only child who would have remained calm in this situation was either Bruce Wayne or had no childhood.) Eventually, all the spiders were dead. I stopped to catch my breath, when suddenly a chest appeared in the middle of it. I went up to it, my natural instinct being to open it. Inside was a bomb.

Now, mom told me Bombs were dangerous and were never good. They killed people. Considering mom is trying to kill me now, I may as well throw her advice out the window. I stored the bomb away in Hammer-space (That's what I called it. It just disappeared. I had no Idea where it went.) I then continued onto the next room.

In the next room, there were upside-down heads…With Fangs!...And Arachnid Legs!

Don't you just love this type of situation?

I was getting pelted with the cruel monstrosities. They came at me from all directions. I was knocked to the ground, and one finally lunged at me. This would be the end..

..but the end never came.

I opened my eyes to see all the creatures dead on the floor and the doors reopened. I blinked, making sure this was real. I also saw something in the center of the room.

It was a note, a key, and a lock of black hair.

I picked up the note to read it.

_Dear Brother,_

_I know this may not seem like much, but take it as a gift from one to another. If you survive the spiders, meet me in the cave below._

_Your Sister._

Wait, I have a sister? Wait, someone else is down here? WAIT, THERE'S A CAVE BELOW THE BASEMENT?

I was at least glad I wasn't alone in this damp underground. I continued into the next room(After grabbing my Key). After shooting down some spiders, I saw another door. It was Golden, but it was locked. I inserted the key, unlocking the door. I wandered inside, not knowing what could lie ahead.

On the pedestal was a bird, and another note. I looked at the bird. It seemed dead, but knowing what was going on, I doubted that. I then decided to read the note.

_If you are reading this, you are at least more competent then the others who have ended up down here. We are all her children, who she sacrifices to her Sick Version of God. Take my bird. He will assist you in the fight up a head, and lead you to me when you reach the caves._

_ With Love,_

_ Your Sister._

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. I have other siblings? Could there be others besides me and this sister who are wandering this basement, wondering if it'll be Mom or the Monsters that do them in? I decided not to think too much about it, and went over to the bird. As I touched it, it came to life, giving a roar that scared the absolute crap out of me. It then flew over my head and fell asleep on top of my head.( Or it died, I can't tell the difference.)

With a new trio, we now headed to the next room. In it, we encounter some giant Spiders. Me and Bobby began laying waste to them, but they split into multiple spiders and began biting me. Almost as if detecting this, the bird came to life with another roar, and began to unleash utter Hell upon the spiders.

I stared at it in awe as it finished the job so easily.

It flew back onto my head to presume its previous slumber, and I then went over to this strange, blue rock nearby. It had an X on it, but I couldn't figure out what it was for. I sat for a minute, thinking, when I realized X marks the spot. I then began to rage as I had no Pick or Shovel to break it open, and punched at it. Then, out of nowhere the bomb decided to return to blow up the Rock. Inside it, was a Silver Heart. I picked it up and felt my strength increase.

And then, I walked into the next room.


	5. Wretched Widow

As I entered the room, I smelled blood once more. I instinctively prepared to watch the ground for a shadow; I expected to probably see some zombified Monstro attempt to get its tooth back. I saw the shadow, and immediately jumped back to dodge Monstro. When I looked up, however, it WASN'T Monstro. Instead the creature I found myself staring at was a giant, Spiderlike monster. It's face was upside down, and it's limbs were very mismatched.

I jumped out of the way as it laid eggs and some sticky, white goo. Me and Bobby unloaded all of our tears into the monster as it jumped around the room, screeching and laying eggs. More spiders began hatching, I ran around the room, avoiding obstacles. I felt like I was about to lose, but then I remembered- Monstro's Tooth. It didn't seem useful, but given the circumstanes, I was ready to try anything.

I snatched the tooth off of the string I had used to hang it around my neck, and then held it up, hoping for something to happen. The monster licked its lips as it slowly walked towards me. I felt like it hadn't worked, but then I saw it. A shadow on the floor.

I smiled, realizing that something was indeed about to happen. A familiar, head-like shape, plummeted to the ground and pummeled the giant spider into the ground, along with its children. Monstro gave me a toothy smile, and then flew back into the ceiling. As the Spider attempted to regain its ground, Bobby and I then unloaded all of our tears into it, and watched as it exploded into a wave of blood. I then saw another pedestal appeared, so I walked towards it.

On it, I found…

"A wooden spoon?" I said out loud. I was confused as hell, so I touched it; It was my greatest mistake.

I was forced to go into the fetal position as it pummeled me, and my crying got worse. I ran around the room trying to dodge it, at almost twice the speed I normally ran. I then realized it had disappeared. I then ran again, realizing I was faster than ever. I decided it was for the better, and flung myself into the unknown depths below.


	6. The Dead Bird

**ISAAC POV**

As I tumbled down tunnel into the area further below, I immediately noticed the change in atmosphere. It was a dark, desolate cave just waiting to collapse in on itself. The dark, damp walls looked ready to collapse. The floor was a desolate, rocky gray as I stumbled through the dark, relying on conveniently placed torches.

I walked into the next room, encountering a new enemy; a Skull concealing its intestinal track, also known in my brain as "Host". I approached it with caution, up until the moment it bounced up, using its own intestines as a means to stand up. It fired on me, making me hide behind a rock. I thought to myself," That skull looks pretty tough, however, that intestinal track sure didn't."

I jumped out, watching as it recoiled once more. Brother Bobby and me unleashed hell upon it, then jumped behind the rock to avoid fire. This strenuous cycle continued for what seemed like forever, until the monster finally died. I sighed in relief and picked up a key I had found on the floor, with a note attached to it. I decided to take this time to read it.

_Dear Isaac,_

_It's about time we finally met face to face. Use this key to access the Treasure Room on this floor, and we will meet there. However, do not lower your guard. The minions of Hell are after us, but I will explain more on that when we meet._

_With Love, Your Sister_

I looked up from the paper, both relieved and horrified. I was relieved that I would finally meet this mysterious sister of mine, but I was worried when she mentioned the "Minions of Hell." I sighed and continued on my way to the next room, just waiting to see what would welcome me next.

As I entered the next room, I was forced to immediately take a jump to the left when 3 maggot-like creatures charged right at me, rightly I dubbed them,"Chargers". I began firing streams of tears, and with Brother Bobby's help, we had the room cleared in seconds.

I immediately went into the next room, and saw the golden frame of the treasure room door up ahead. I sighed in relief, until a blow from an armored, humanoid like creature hit me. I attempted to retaliate with tears, which seemed to bounce off the "Knight's" Armored head. I jumped behind him, and immediately saw his weakness- his brain sticking out of the back of his head. Bobby and me unleashed hell upon it, watching as the knight fell.

I finally inserted the key into the treasure room door, unsure of what would happen next. As I did, I was embraced by a hug. I looked up to see a girl looking just like me, but with shadows under her eyes and gray, unkempt hair. The bird I had gotten earlier flew off my head and landed on hers." Hello Isaac. My name is Eve." She said, letting go of me.

**EVE POV**

As I greeted Isaac, I looked him over, wondering how the oddball had made it this far. Even if he is my brother, I had to have some doubt about whether or not he was getting my notes, or even if he could read them. I then decided to tell him why I was here.

"You must be wondering why I'm here, right?" I asked, watching Isaac as though I expected him to randomly fall over and die, what with all the apparent wound marks on him.

He looked towards me and shook his head, causing me to sigh as I recited my goal, both for him and me." Isaac, Mom is corrupt. Judging by the fact that you are down here, you already knew this. I need your help, Isaac. We need to finally put Mom in her place, and kill her."

Isaac nervously looked around," Kill.. Kill Mom? But that's impossible! She's super deadly and seems to have grown a good 40 feet!" He said, using his ands as a mean to overplay the exaggeration.

I sighed," Well, we aren't going to reach her by standing here and doing nothing. The only way to kill her is to defeat her in her lair; the Deadly Necropolis lying beneath this cave system."

Isaac blinked as though he had just been dared to jump off a cliff. I sighed and said," Come on, we have to hurry. She may be catching up now."

**GENERAL POV**

The two exited the room to enter the nearby boss door, unsure of what they would meet on the other side.

* * *

**And no, it is most certainly not Chub. What on earth gave you that idea?**

**Anyways, with Summer break in full swing and my Writer's Block completely gone, you can expect an update more frequently then it has been.**

**But, then again, I can't promise anything.**


	7. Perilous Pestilence

**EVE POV**

As we entered the room, I could smell the decay immediately. I didn't even have to look to tell whom we were up against. I pushed Isaac out of the way and jumped in the opposite direction as the ground beneath us exploded in a volatile acid. I looked up to see I was standing face to face with one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Pestilence.

As I stared at his repulsive, dead flesh, waiting for his next move, he unleashed another ball of puke, which I jumped out of the way of. I began unleashing my tears upon him, knowing they were one of the few things that could hit these hell-spawn.

**ISAAC POV**

As I got my bearings and got back up, something hit me, throwing me across the room. I stood up, coughing, only to come face to face with one of the most horrifying creatures ever. Even though Eve was keeping him occupied, I still decided that was no excuse not to help out. When one of his Acid-Balls hit her, the Bird flew up in defense and began unleashing hell onto him.

Bobby and me did the same. We then began crying streams of tears on him, doing massive amounts of damage. That's when he spat out a few flies, distracting me for a second, but that was too long. As I shot down the last fly, I was hit by another ball of puke, throwing me into a wall, half conscious. The Horseman closed in on me, whispering into my ears," You are one of us, and soon you will join us to Conquer.." He says, preparing another shot. I closed my eyes, preparing for the end..

**EVE POV**

As the other flies distracted me, I was too busy to notice Isaac. When I turned around, I saw Isaac shoved into a corner, with Pestilence ready to finish him off. I decided to unleash one of my "Items" on him; I held up a small book; known only as the Necronomicon. I began flipping pages quickly until I found a Latin incantation. I knew it was exactly what I needed." Hostibus morte mea." I muttered, and watched as Pestilence's head exploded. I sighed, putting the Necronomicon up and walking over to Isaac, helping him up onto my shoulders. He was pretty beat up, I knew he would need some sleep if we were to continue our journey. However, a surprise blast from behind hit me, causing me to be thrown into a wall. I looked up to see Pestilence's headless body, saying," Isaac...one...of... us.." However, I was no longer in control of my own body. My vision began to go dizzy as I stood up without any thought, and I heard demonic growls coming from my throat. Soon, I lost all control over myself.

**ISAAC POV**

I heard two pairs of screams as I woke up, wondering exactly what could be going on. I looked out from behind a rock to see... well, I wasn't really sure of what I was seeing.

I saw Pestilence's headless body firing at some sort of giant, black demon. Not only until it turned around to hit him did I realize it was Eve. I hid behind the rock, worried she would kill me if I came out. I watched as the two fought it out, blood and puke flying across the room. Finally, I watched as Pestilence exploded into nasty, decaying bits and Eve went back to her normal form, going unconscious. I went over to see if she was okay. I picked her up over my shoulders and went towards the pedestal to see what the horseman left behind. I was disappointed when I saw a cube of meat. However, when I touched it, it began floating around me. I decided this would most likely be useful later.

I grabbed some coins and jumped down into the trapdoor, waiting to see what was in store for me.

* * *

**AN: And you guys probably thought it would be Chub.**


End file.
